


Evan's Birthday

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan thinks back on how they got together, It's Evan's birthday, M/M, Multi, all fluff is good fluff, but it's good fluff, fluffy fluff, the boys have a snuggle party, this is all fluff, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: The boys watch the Outsiders and Evan remembers how they all got together. Cuteness ensues.





	Evan's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a poly fic, I hope it isn't too bad.

“Alright, boys! I’ve got all the essentials. Blue raspberry for Evan and Jeremy, and cherry for Connor and me! Also, I have doritos and five types of pringles. Plus, the best 80’s films. Heathers, The Breakfast Club, The Outsiders, and Dirty Dancing, cause Patrick Swayze is a god a deserve two movies, and so does Emilio Estevez,” Michael says, bursting into Evan’s family room, arms full of the snacks and movies he had brought over. He sets the bag of chips on the table, then passes everyone their slushies. “Okay, which movie first, Ev?”

“Why, why am I deciding?” Evan asks, lifting his head from its spot in Jeremy’s lap, his feet resting in Connor’s as he paints the blond’s toenails. 

“Because, babe, it’s your birthday, so you decide,” Connor answers, dipping the brush into the bottle to put more blue polish onto it.

“Fi-fine. Let’s do The Out-outsiders first.” Evan places his head back onto Jeremy, taking a sip of his slushie.

“Awesome, let's get started my bros,” Michael shouts, dropping all the movies except for The Outsiders.

“We’re not your bros Micha, we’re your  _ boyfs, _ ” Jeremy points out, giving Michael a pointed look.

“You’re right, you dork, I’m truly very sorry.” Michael drops the disc onto the plate and pushed it into the DVD player. Then, Michael makes his way over to his boyfriends and rests his head on Evan’s stomach. They’ve all come to some sort of silent agreement that who’s ever house they’re at, will get the most attention as they’re the one that will have to clean up afterward. Not to mention that it’s Evan’s birthday, so obviously, he’ll get the most attention no matter whose house they’re at.

As the movie starts up, Connor caps the nail polish after finishing the last toe. He reaches for his slushie, taking two large gulps, then taking the sour cream and onion pringles, and slotting them between Evan’s ankles. He eats with his right hand while using his right hand to rub Evan’s foot, knowing that that always brings him a sense of comfort.

Throughout the movie, Michael continuously shouts at Ponyboy for being an idiot, while Connor occasionally joins in, with Jeremy and Evan giggling at the two taller boys. Jeremy feeds Evan doritos, while also eating some himself.

At some point during the movie, around the time that Johnny and Ponyboy leave town, Evan begins to think back on how they all got together.

Connor had started dating Michael since they both smoked weed together behind the bleachers in junior in the senior year. It was halfway through Junior year when Michael had finally asked the long-haired boy on a date. They had been dating for two weeks when Jeremy was introduced to Connor. Michael and Jeremy have been dancing around each other since they were thirteen. Connor, instantly taking a liking to the skinny boy, had talked to Michael later on, and they both agreed on asking Jeremy if he would like to date the both of them.

Then, three weeks later, Michael had ran into Evan at 7-eleven. Connor had already kind of known Evan, as Evan was friends with his sister Zoe. Jeremy knew Evan because their parents had grown up together, going to temple together every week. Jeremy was the one to bring the idea up to Connor and Michael about letting Evan date them all as well. None of them have ever been happier since they’ve all gotten together.

Of course, the boys had a lot of complications. For one, it’s not every day that you see four boys dating each other. They received plenty of taunts at school, but no one dared to get physical with them since Jake Dillinger was a good friend of theirs, and would probably beat anyone up for hurting any of his friends. Also, Connor’s parents had a hard time accepting the fact that their son was gay and had one boyfriend, nevermind three. There were a few days where Connor had camped out at Evan’s place, before Connor’s mom was able to convince his dad to at least try and accept Connor. Which he did, eventually. He saw how much better Connor was getting with the help of the three other boys, and after a few weeks, he gave in and started to actually try to get and know his son.

Jeremy’s dad and Evan’s mom were very accepting, but it definitely took time for them to get use to their sons having three boyfriends.

Michael’s moms knew how their son felt, especially since back in college they had another girlfriend other than each other. She would be Michael’s third mom if she hadn’t left for the nursing job in Africa. 

Evan is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he feels three pairs of lips on his face. One for both cheeks, and the third on his lips.

“What are you thinking about, sugar?” Jeremy asks, carding his hands through Evan’s hair.

“Us. How lucky I am to have three amazing boyfriends, I love you all so much.” Evan takes Michael’s and Connor’s hands in his own, leaving his head in Jeremy’s lap.

“And we love you,” Michael states.

“More than anything,” Connor chips in.

“And we always will,” Jeremy says.

At that, the boys huddle around Evan, wrapping him up in a group hug, making the smallest boy giggle.

“I really am lucky aren’t I?” Evan wonders aloud.

The other’s nod in agreement.


End file.
